ONE NIGHT IN COLORADO
by Rebel8954
Summary: "He must know he's in deep shit with both of us," Seth finally spoke. "He actually said 'please'. When was the last time he said that? Especially with 'don't be mad?"


'_Don't blow a gasket. I agreed to it. Please don't be mad.'_

"Too late," Roman Reigns muttered under his breath. Apparently Mox was working on the principle that it was easier to ask forgiveness than to ask for permission.

Roman, on the other hand, was trying to find a way to respond to his brother that didn't include starting an argument. He wasn't just mad. He was disappointed and more than a little hurt.

When his phone rang and he saw who was calling, he wasn't sure he wanted to answer the phone. But he knew if he didn't, the phone would just keep ringing. With a sigh, he answered the call. "Hey, Seth."

"I guess you saw that," Seth Rollins responded.

"Yep. Guess you got the same text I got." Roman took a deep breath.

"You me about not blowing a gasket. He agreed to it. Please don't be mad?"

"That's the one." To Roman's surprise, he heard Seth's cackling laugh.

"He must know he's in deep shit with both of us," Seth finally spoke. "He actually said 'please'. When was the last time he said that? Especially with 'don't be mad'?"

"Can't remember," Roman admitted. "Not sure I give a damn right now."

There were several seconds of silence, then Seth responded. "You're pissed," he said in a voice that held a bit of surprise.

"And you're not?" Roman snarled.

"Of course, I am," Seth firmly answered. "But I can also see the humor in this. Our hardcore 'nothing's too violent for me' 'make it up on the fly' brother is now probably sitting somewhere, chewing on a thumbnail, and staring at the phone hoping to get a text from us saying 'no problem bro' because he knows he screwed up with us."

Roman heard Seth take a deep breath. He started to smile as he visualized the scene Seth had described. "Shall we let him stew a little longer?"

"Nah, he'll just dig his heels in then. You know how he is," Seth pointed out.

Roman couldn't argue that point.

"I'm gonna send you a text with what I suggest we say. Read it and let me know what you think about what he's gotta do to make this right with us. We can make changes and then figure out who's going to send it but it'll come from both of us," Seth suggested.

"You've got my attention," Roman admitted. "And it's probably a better idea than showing up on his doorstep and blacking his other eye."

Seth cackled again. "Sending it now."

Minutes later, Roman texted Seth back. _'Don't change a word. Send it.'_

Seth leaned back on the couch and smiled when he saw Roman's text. "I won't change a word of **this** text, but I have something else to say."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mox was on his way to his hotel room when he heard his phone buzz. He sighed as he got off the elevator and walked to his room. On one hand, he hoped it was a message from one or both of his brothers. On the other hand, he hoped it wasn't. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to like what he was going to be told.

Inside his room, he pulled his phone from his pocket and sat on the bed against the headboard. He checked his messages and saw two messages from Seth. He'd actually hoped he'd hear from Roman first. Roman didn't have a cutting way with his words like Seth. And Seth must've had a lot to say if it took two messages to get it done. He hesitated then opened the first text.

'_The next text is from both me and Roman. This one is just from me. And I hope you'll keep it between the two of us. You said don't blow a gasket. Did you think we wouldn't? Really? And you agreed to it. Tell me something I couldn't figure out on my own. And don't be mad. The fact you used the word 'please' tells me you knew we __**would**__ be mad. I was. I'm not now. I know how this business works and figure this was Karma for me and J&J Security performing the triple powerbomb and letting them use the title of Shield 2.0. But Roman's more hurt than angry. He's just using the anger to cover the hurt. I think he expected that type of shit from me. But not from you. So, you've got some serious fence mending to do there. Start mending. Seth'_

"Damnit," Mox muttered under his breath. He knew Seth must've really calmed down or he would've been verbally tearing strips from Mox's hide.

He hesitated longer then opened the second text.

'_It's not that we expect you to tell us everything that's going on or is going to happen. But a little warning would be appreciated that__** something**__ is going to happen that might cause us worry (especially if you're going to have a spike aimed at your eye). Or be considered a slap in the face. What we…the three of us are outside the ring…is different than what happens inside the ring. That's what we promised each other almost a year ago. We deserve and expect an explanation for what happened tonight. In person. Not so much why what happened in the ring happened. But why you think it wouldn't affect us. We looked at the calendar. Wrestlemania is in Tampa. And you're going to be in Tampa on the same weekend. We could meet sooner, but we think it might be better to put some time between now and when we talk. We worry about you and love you because you're our brother. Forever. But this needs to be settled. Do we see you in Tampa? Roman & Seth'_

"Damnit," Mox repeated. The rush and excitement of the freedom to do what he wanted in the ring…to create something that reflected his love of professional wrestling had blurred his vision to how that could affect his brothers on a personal level.

Thinking for several minutes, he slowly texted both his brothers.

'_You're my brothers, and I love you both. I want to see you guys in Tampa and talk about this. And how to make it right. We'll figure a way. Dean'_

Then he quickly sent a text to Seth.

'_Thanks for the text. I'll mend those fences. I promise. Dean'_


End file.
